De simples messages
by LatenciaWaiter
Summary: Mahyars aime les défis et cette Eleven Clouds lui semble bien sûre d'elle ... Mahyars Shakeri x Eleven Clouds (une fille du chat de Mahyars sur twitch) Elevahyar ! Fiction en cours d'écriture, restez connectés pour la suite ! ;D
1. Chapter 1

Les yeux sombres de Mahyars lisaient les lignes du chat avec rapidité. Les messages passaient les uns après les autre alors qu'il guettait un pseudo parmis les autres : celui de ElevenClouds.

Elle savait trouvé les failles dans son armure de noirceur et frapper là ou ca piquait. Elle sortait ses griffes quant il le fallait et il aimait ca. Son humour piquant et noir autant que le sien lui faisait penser qu'elle lui lancait des défis qu'il relevait avec plaisir.

Elle lui faisait faire et dire des choses que n'importe qui d'autre n'aurais pu lui faire dire, pas même sheol_x ou tarantula, pas même ses modérateurs qui le connaissait pourtant depuis fort longtemps. Il aimait ce qu'il lisait et se posait souvent des questions sur qui était la fille derrière le pseudonyme.

A quoi ressemblait elle ? Etait elle blonde ou brune ou rousse ? Etait elle petite ou grande ? Avait elle les yeux sombres ou clairs ? Et surtout, s'il la voyait, lui plairait elle autant que son caractère ?

Mahyars avait essayé plusieurs fois d'ignorer ses messages, pour ne pas que le trouble ne se lises derrière ses lunettes carrées. Mais elle s'accrochais et continuais ses messages toujours plus entreprenant, il se souvenait d'une fois ou elle l'avait tant chauffé qu'il avait fini son live et avait laisser dérivé son esprit vers elle.

Un nouveau message s'afficha et il le parcourut aussitôt en voyant le psuedonyme tant adore apparaitre au dessus. C'était une simple question et il fut decu aussi decida t il de jouer avec elle et de l'ignorer pour voir si elle reagirait.

Une demi heure passa sans nouvelles et il se sentit triste, peut etre il l'avait vexée en l'ignorant ? Il soupira et jeta un dernier œil sur le chat, elle avait posté.

« -Au fait Maître, merci pour ta réponse en MP 3 »

Le surnon et le petit emoji de cœur fis battre le sien a toute allure dans son torse, et il retenu son petit sourire en répondant quelque chose de basique. Savait elle a quel point elle le troublait ? Surement pas.

Il tapa sur son clavier et répondit en MP à la belle, ajoutant le meme emoji de cœur a la fin. Il esperait qu'elle comprendrait.

Le live se finit et elle n'avait pas répondu. Il réfléchis quelque minutes et décida d'envoyer un MP quand il vit sur le chat qu'elle lui avait parlé.

« -Bonne nuit mon beau 3 Prends soin de toi »

Il sourit a nouveau et ouvrit les mps, prenant quelques secondes pour écrire un « bonne nuit ma belle, a jeudi 3 » et fermer twitch. Elle allait encore hanter ses reves….


	2. Les messages deviennent rêves

Lorsque Mahyars ouvrit son Twitch quelque jours plus tard, il y vit deux messages de Eleven Clouds, l'un lui disant qu'il lui manquais et le deuxième étant beaucoup plus…Osé.

Elle lui décrivais en détail un rêve qu'elle avait fait entre lui et elle, et au fur et a mesure de sa lecture il sentit son corps se chauffer. Elle ne mâchait pas ses mots lorsqu'elle parlait de la musculature de son corps, de sa voix rauque et de ses mains puissante sur elle.

Un frisson le parcourut à cette lecture et il réfléchis pendant quelque minute pour savoir ce qu'il devait répondre et s'il devait répondre. Enfin il prit son courage à deux mains et écrivis un message sans équivoque.

« Et bien. Je vois que tu t'enhardis de jours en jours, ma chère Elven… »

La faute dans son pseudo était volontaire, il savait que ça la rendait dingue vu la facon dont elle le corrigait tout le temps lorsqu'il faisait une faute : aussi voulait il éveiller son attention.

« Néanmoins, je suis fort intéressé par ce que tu me décrit ici. Je vois que tes rêves semble très dévelloppés… Et surtout, que tu n'as apparamment pas honte de me les décrire. Je t'avoue que cela ne me laisse pas tout à fait de glace… »

Il envoya et attendit un peu mais elle ne répondis pas. Elle n'était pas toujours sur le site pensa t il, et il ferma la page.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, il rouvrit Twitch afin de préparer son live, et fut décu de ne voir aucun message de sa mystérieuse Eleven Clouds.

Ses doigts tapèrent sans qu'il s'en empêche

« Eleven. Excuse moi si je t'ai blessé, je ne voulait pas te faire de mal. Si mon message t'as déplu, j'en suis désolé. »

Peu après, elle répondait.

« Non je suis désolée Mahyars, j'étais occupée. Et bien je suis contente de voir que mes messages t'ont plus ) Peut etre au plaisir d'en échanger plus avec toi…. »

J'y compte bien, pensa Mahyars.


End file.
